conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Qenuga
|- | colspan=2 | |- | align=center colspan=2 | Motto: Whom shall I love? (English) quien sal amo? (Chungganese) Quem diligis me? (Latin) |- | align=center colspan=2 | Anthem: il sal vivi (Chungganese) He shall live (English) |- | align=center colspan=2 | |- | align=left colspan=1 | Capital | align=left colspan=1 | Julgat |- | align=left colspan=1 | Official Languages | align=left colspan=1 | English, Chungganese |- | align=left colspan=1 | Government - King of the Chungga Empire - President - Vice President | align=left colspan=1 | Republic Julgat Mario Gonzales Fernando Marcos |- | align=left colspan=1 | Area - Total - Water | align=left colspan=1 | ~5,000,000 sq km |- | align=left colspan=1 | Population - 2016 estimate - 2015 census - Density | align=left colspan=1 | 1,850,000,000 1,779,615,997 ? per sq km |- | align=left colspan=1 | GDP (PPP) - Total - Per capita | align=left colspan=1 | 2015 estimate $50 trillion $17,506 |- | align=left colspan=1 | GDP (nominal) - Total - Per capita | align=left colspan=1 | 2015 estimate $60 trillion $25,617 |- | align=left colspan=1 | Currency | align=left colspan=1 | Moneyo (CHM) |- | align=left colspan=1 | Time zone | align=left colspan=1 | CEST (UTC+9 to UTC+12) |- | align=left colspan=1 | Internet TLD | align=left colspan=1 | .ce |- | align=left colspan=1 | Calling Code | align=left colspan=1 | +697 |} The Chungganation is a federal, located in the left part of the Pacific Ocean, surrounded by countries like Taiwan, Japan, and the Philippines. It was created in 1296 and were ruled in eighteen eras, spanning until now. It was renamed from the Chungga Empire to the Chungganation due to the order of the King and was done on November 1, 2015. Etymology The etymology of the word "Chungga" is almost unknown by almost any Chungganese, but some experts say that the word Chungga was just a made-up word by Julgat and really did not mean anything. He just enjoyed saying the word during his childhood, and when he started ruling his own empire, he just wanted to use it over and over again. History Founding of an Empire (1296 to 1362) This was the first time that an empire was made in motion. The Chungga Empire was founded on December 24, 1296 with thirty other people on a winter hunt for land. The empire had its permanent settlement only on February 2, 1297. During that time, he called the empire the Chungga Empire which would be the home of several regions in the future. It prophesied that by the third millenium, two enemies of the future empire will be fighting against their empire, so their purpose was to attack the two nations/enemies for world peace in a millenium. By May 30, 1297 was when Umpum was founded by Julgat in honor of the birthday of his best friend Rafa Escareal. By the end of the year, its first region had at most thirty-five people living in it. The empire is said to be the luckiest empire by its citizens because almost nobody is making an attempt to invade their homes. No one even dared to because Julgat is hard to beat in terms of words. He does not allow any enemy inside his territory, and he wants growth as always. It is ironic that, although their leader is a dictator, people are happy for Julgat to be one such guy. By the start of the fourteenth century, the Umpunians (citizens of Umpum) count seventy-two. By the end of the rule of the first king Julgat, there were 2483 Umpunians. He then announced that the next king would be his friend, and not any family member, since he is the only member in his own family in the Original Thirty-One (The group that first settled in the Chungga Empire) He chose his friend Jared Jovenir as the next king of the Chungga Empire, making him the second king, ascending on July 30, 1313. Under his rule, the Chungga Empire was a tiger economy. He started the idea of paper coins in the empire, therefore introducing the Chungganese Dollar as the first currency in the medieval world. That time, goods such as fruits cost ten Chungganese Dollars, and the king says that it's worth the money that Chungganese give to other people. The economy roared, with it soaring over ten times its original state when Julgat was still leading the empire. All that idea of paper coins in the empire was written in the Chungga Empire Act 17. He stepped down peacefully on May 29, 1337 and was replaced by Julgat's best friend, Rafa Escareal. Founding of Nantun (1362) The region Nantun was created by the then-king Rafa Escareal by the power of Chungga Empire Act 96 on January 7, 1362. The Umpunians were so happy that they already have a new partner in their goal to prepare for the worst in the third millenium, or at least the centuries to come. The year ended with more than three hundred people permanently settling in Nantun, the new region. On May 24, 1362 Rafa was replaced by Cocomonkey, or Coco for short. The Nantun-Umpum Wars (1383-1406, 1426-1447) The young region Nantun was growing when its leader remarked the intense population growth of its "rival" Umpum. Its rival region had a population twice the size of the "small region" Nantun. With this, the leader of Nantun, who was at that time Peri Ponto, declared a war against Umpum for equality of population. The war started on March 5, 1383 when Umpum's population growth started to slow, due to the Nantunians (people of Nantun) taking their rival's land. The climax of the war was when the Nantunians started to dominate the Umpunians. The war ended on September 4, 1406 when the Umpunian population replenished back to pre-war population. No peace treaty was signed, because of a possible threat of Umpum attacking Nantun and vice versa. This was noticeable since its population tripled over the next two decades. As a sign, the then-leader of Nantun who was Veronico Asquer declared another one against the same region. The war started on December 12, 1426 when the population growth of Umpum slowed down once again. At the near end of the war, Nantunians were now double the Umpunians. The war ended on January 4, 1447 when the leader of Umpum (also the king of the Chungga Empire) Kim Abeleda remarked the actions of Nantun. The war finally ended with a peace treaty between Umpum and Nantun. Founding of Juamping and Borac (1521, 1554) The news of a possible conquering was made into a founding of a new region. On March 18, 1521, one day after Magellan landed in the Philippines, the king of the Chungga Empire, Darren Gonzales, founded a new region honoring the landing. The name of the region was Juamping, which partly came from the Filipino/Spanish name "Juan". The year ended with the new region Juamping having more than 700 people. Three decades later, a Chungganese explorer from Juamping named Boy Rancino found a beautiful place with several mountains and various beaches. With delight, he told this news to the Chungganese and started inhabiting the region. With this, the explorer named the region Borac, after the first letters of his name, on March 10, 1554. Apparently, a mountain was named after the same name, Mount Borac. Julgat-Jeserika War (1566-1651) Twelve years after the founding of the new region Borac, an enemy of the Chungga Empire has emerged, which is the Jeserikan Empire. In line with this, the king of the Chungga Empire, who was Louise Serafin at that time, declared an all-out-war against the enemy empire, with agreement to Julgat in the Chungga Empire Act 1609, and so the war started on January 28, 1566. The Jeserikans were outnumbered, but the simple technique of the Chungganese was that use brute force to take down every Jeserikan leader and act like nothing happened. It cost Chungganese a lot, but they never gave up, regardless of the situation that they're experiencing. Their simple technique also was to transfer people from other regions to the region nearest the enemy empire. In this case, it was the new region Borac, hence it was the most populated region for some decades, fluctuating in some years where Borac also gives back some donation and gives it back again in return. In 1642, the Chungganese did not notice that there were a hundred million more Jeserikans, overpopulated in the Rabelas Island, which was considered by them as an extra shelter in times of war. As Jeserika was in state of war, they brought out all of the people they had and started outnumbering the Chungganese. Without further notice, the then-king Joachim Arones turned it around like a chess game. He signed the Chungga Empire Act 2089, ordering that every fit person ages 21-49 be attacking the Jeserikans, sending batches of a million per year till Jeserika surrenders or ceases to exist. On August 28, 1651 the war ended with Jeserika surrendering to the Chungganese, with all of their remaining population to Borac. Founding of Sensia (1669) To celebrate the discovery of the element phosphorus, the leader of the Chungga Empire, who was currently Lars Gepega, founded a new region for the Chungga Empire. It was named Sensia, which is derived from the English word "science", due to phosphorus being in the periodic table, and the periodic table a significant part of science. The new region was created by the power of the Chungga Empire Act 2504, inscribing the new region's powers and goals. At the start of a new region, Sensia was given priority to the other regions by giving the land of its neighboring regions to the region that is newly formed. At its first decade, Sensia housed more than ten million people. Founding of La Otra (1738) For almost seven decades, the people of the Chungga Empire gave help to the new region. As the then-king of the empire Justin Francisco announced to the Chungganese said that he will form a new region, the Chungganese were fuzzy about the announcement of the king. They feel that it was too soon to found another one, which was ironic due to the short gap between Juamping and Borac's founding dates. No one really disagrees with the idea, but some people say it's wrong timing. Justin did not care about it and carried on founding the new region on June 7, 1738. Julgat-Jeserika War II (1743-1760) Half a decade after the founding of La Otra, it was all a coincidence that the Jeserikans made another attempt to sneak in to the Chungga Empire and start another war between the two. They did not want to accept the defeat and they were just forced to surrender because of the Chungganese. The Jeserikan Empire has risen and their strength has grown. The Chungganese treated the Jeserikans just like they are doing some sort of sword party. For seventeen years the Jeserikans suffered, and was forced once again to give their land to the Chungganese. Equality Policy (1792-1914) After the war, due to overpopulation in the empire, groups of people migrated to other empires to give way to the ones who are migrating to other places in the empire, since the land was given to La Otra. With several births, re-locations, deaths, and migrations, the population decreased by half a million annually. The then-king of the Chungga Empire who was Alaric Conlu, proposed an Equality Policy to maintain the population decrease, meaning the empire's population had to decrease by a certain number of people. This all continued till 1914, when World War I started. First Quadrennial Election (1904) People are very sick of the Equality Policy passed in 1792, because they think that they should decrease more. With this, the then-king Victor Lomboy, who was only in his second year of being king, decided to hold the first quadrennial election to elect important officers, who in turn will make a decision for the Equality Policy. Important parties in the Chungga Empire, such as the Red Party and the Liberal Party were formed, and the Red Party always gets the upper hand in every election. Participation in World War I (1915-1918) The Equality Policy finally ended by decision of Victor Lomboy in 1914, due to popular demand and state of war. The empire did its usual attack to the other empires. They used the strategy that their former generations used when attacking Jeserikans. It was not proven effective, and it was not a piece of cake. The population was almost cut in half, and they had to surrender one year before the war ended. Martial Law (1918-1972) The then-king Victor Lomboy was fed up by the strategy of the Chungganese. With this, he signed the Chungga Empire Act 20539, declaring Martial Law in every piece of land owned by the Chungganese. He recommended a stable population growth, and union for all Chungganese to make the population great again. There was no room for population decreases, and that was when The King made any type of criminal act as illegal. Today the King's doing was a lesson learned and was the root of nationalism everywhere in the Chungga Empire. Founding of Amoro (2012) Amoro came from the Chungganese word after itself, which means "lover". At some point it means "I love". Amoro was founded on December 7, 2012 in the evening by the power of the current king Julgat. As a coincidence, the C Continent was also founded by Rafa and Julgat, when Amoro was one hour old. After the founding, the call for equality was made, wherein all the regions have to re-locate some people to the newly-founded region. Today, Amoro stands strong with more than 200 million people, and is also the powerhouse of love. Its capital Jasmine is considered as the Paris of the empire due to is resemblance of Paris. Conversion to a Nation (2015) It was only October 30, 2015 when the King Julgat decided after a week of decision that he convert the empire into a nation due to the world situation then. It was something of a dilemma to think about it, to give up the empire and just become a nation. He announced it in one of the government-run shows, in the Random Discussion series, about the conversion into a nation. With this, he started making a constitution last March 31, 2016 and make a transitory government. The anthem of the Chungganation already has lyrics, which was finished last April 15, 2016. The first Chungganation election will be held on May 20, 2016, with the Constitution set to take into effect on June 6, 2016. First National Quadrennial Election (2016) Half a year into being the Chungganation, the king made and signed a law and announced that an election will be held on May 20, 2016. However, reforms to the election process were made, therefore the election was moved to an earlier May 16 to 20. The king thoroughly made another decision, and shortened the election days to May 16-May 17. The election was the 29th quadrennial election as a state, but the first as a nation. A transitory election for the House of Representatives was conducted last April 29, electing over 1700 representatives from the then 183 cities. Geography The Chungganation has a little under five million square kilometers of land area (1,890,953 square miles) that lies east of Taiwan. In terms of latitude and longitude, it is comparable to a square that starts at 24.1272042°, 127.9459617° and ends at 20.0179854°, 179.6158456°, which could end just east of Hawaii. Although the Chungganation is mostly flat, Borac is known for its numerous mountain ranges, while Juamping is comparable to the Philippines' geography. Climate Considering that the Chungganation is close to Taiwan when placed in the real world, and is situated on a large bit of the Pacific Ocean, its climate is considered to be mixed, though the country still experiences . The capital of Borac, which is Ayewypi, has a totally different climate from most of its other cities in the country. One of the reasons for this is that Ayewypi is situated on a high mountain range. This is apparently comparable to Baguio City, Philippines due to the same factor. Politics Main article: Politics in the Chungganation Long before the conversion of the Chungga Empire into a nation, the state was led by monarchs, until such time in 1904 that the first quadrennial election happened and government positions were ready to be occupied. Due to its conversion, Chungganese politics have since evolved from being a democratic republic to a federal republic. The Congress is still having debates over a federal Chungganation, but the King says he approves of the decision to turn into a federal nation. The Chungganation has been long dominated by the Red Party ever since the first election happened in 1904. The Chungganese Liberal Party has been long keeping up with the king, but only made up a small fraction of the votes due to its infamous influence in the Philippines, wherein their Liberal Party has spurred negative thoughts to the Chungganation. The Chungganation is led by three people; the monarch, the president and the vice president. Both the vice president and the president are elected in quadrennial elections, while the monarch is picked by the former monarch, in which the monarch is told by the very first monarch who the next one will be. Most power is being given to by the king, like making, signing, amending and removing laws without approval of the Chungganese Supreme Court, and co-authoring laws with any congressman/congresswoman. The nation's president and vice president split their powers, and the vice president usually replaces the president in times of any problem about the president during his/her term. The Chungganese Executive Department consists of the monarch, the president, the vice president, and the cabinet of the president. The Chungganese Legislative Department consists of senators, and representatives from 553 cities. However, this department may have the monarch with them from time to time due to its powers, so the monarch has a de facto function in the legislative department. The Chungganese Judiciary Department consists of the Supreme Court. They will determine if a law by the Congress is constitutional or not. They will also handle criminal cases. Administrative Divisions The Chungganation is divided to seven regions, in which they are further divided more to 553 cities. The cities are led by a mayor, a vice mayor, and a council of seven members that function like a presidential cabinet. The Chungganation also has eight territories, in Asia, Africa, and in the Atlantic Ocean. These territories function autonomously but still belong under the monarchy. Economy Main article: Economy of the Chungganation The Chungganese economy is predicted to be the largest in the world, due to its estimated GDP of over $50 trillion (~2.5 quadrillion moneyos) for the year 2016. The economy is heavily reliant on the internal economy, meaning virtually the whole economy is on the domestic side. The economy heavily relies on the manufacturing sector, that makes around 30-40% of the GDP annually. Although the economy is very domestic, the Chungganation has only signed trade agreements with the Philippines, and with Japan; making around 2% of the GDP annually in 2015. The nation uses a unit of currency called the moneyo (C$), that is, as of May 26, 2016 is estimated to have a moneyo to dollar ratio of 47.36. The Chungganation specializes in military weaponry (civilian weaponry is illegal in the nation), aquaculture, manufacturing, music, book publishing, basket weaving, and agriculture to an extent. The Chungganation is usually classified as an industrialized nation by foreign experts, due to the vast majority in the manufacturing sector. The unemployment rate is virtually zero percent, but official estimates say that it is at around 1.0% in 2016. Meanwhile, inflation in the Chungganation is estimated to be at 1.8%, the lowest in almost a decade. The Chungganation does not owe any debt to any other nation, since it boasts that the nation could stand on its own without borrowing any money from other nations. Trsnaportation The Chungganation boasts a transportation system unlike any other country. Most of the subway maps in the nation are created by former monarch Rafael Escareal, and others are created by the King himself. The Transportation Act of 1998 (CA 21046) calls for a train system for every city, thus commuting in the nation was made significantly easier than ever before. Despite the boom in public transportation, private transportation still exists, however a few private vehicles still drive in the roads because of the recent boom in the public sector. A Chungganese researcher estimates that there are over 4,000,000 km of paved roads in the Chungganation, comprising 97.94% of all the roads used in Chungganese land. Science and Technology Science and technology in the Chungganation were and are important factors of the nation's development in the past and in the present. The Department of Sciences is the nation's governing body in science and technology, and is the agency responsible for all science and computer related projects in the nation. The government usually spends 0.3% of the GDP in science and technology, which is relatively high among other nations. The Chungganation claims to be the first nation to develop a flying car, invented by a team of inventors from Juamping, invented in 2013. The nation also produces its own gadgets and computers, as around 20% are used for public education in the Chungganation. Computers are produced by the Banana Company, a Chungganese equivalent to Apple. The Chungga Empire also competed in the space race, in order of the then-king Earl Soriano. Most of the artificial objects in space are believed to be made by Chungganese. A famous example is the first ever spacecraft ever launched by Chungganese, which was a famous object named "Kim", launched on July 7, 1959. Its main purpose was to track the weather of the Chungganation, but the spacecraft has been used for several other uses like prediction of solar eclipses, floods, storms, and other natural phenomena worldwide. It was last renovated on July 6, 2009 and is expected to come down to Earth again on July 6, 2019 for maintenance. Kim is expected to last for four more decades, and will be decommissioned on July 6, 2059. Demographics Main article: Demographics of the Chungganation The Chungganation's population has been a shock to the world, since its start of the census in the year 1297. It only had thirty-one people back then, and it was booming in the next centuries. In the turn of the 15th century, the Chungganation already housed over 250,000 people. A century's worth of booming has made it grow six-fold; therefore its population is now at 1.74 million. Almost the same growth happened in the course of the 16th century, as its population draws close to 10 million people. The 17th century experienced a tragedy; its population grew to 215 million people; growing almost 21-fold. After the second Chungganese-Jeserikan war, the king declared an equality law that will make all regions equal in population. The 19th century was welcomed by 766 million people, due to the effects of the preceding war. At the start of the 20th century, its population was still decreasing due to high migration; its population was at 675 million. In 1979, the nation welcomes a population of a billion. As of 2016, it is estimated that its population be at 1,853 million. The Chungganation is separated into 553 cities and eight territories which are scattered all over the world. According to the 2015 census, the capital city of Julgat is the most populous at almost nine million people. The least populated city in the Chungganation is named Roro at an estimated 125,000 residents. In the opposite side, the largest city is the capital city of Julgat, with almost 9 million people in the said city. Culture Media Media in the Chungganation are mostly based on Filipino media, however media censorship has occurred. The Chungganation Act 49749 was signed on January 29, 2016 to ban a popular Filipino network named ABS-CBN due to irresponsible journalism that most of the Chungganese population believe. Media censorship happened at the height of the King's hate to the said network and joined forces with the third king Rafael Escareal (who is currently the leader of his own nation) to spread a so-called GMA Propaganda to increase the number of the so-called Class 1 people in the nation. Despite all the media censorship and the propaganda to spread other Filipino networks besides ABS-CBN, the Chungganation allows watching of international media in either cable television or through digital television; however anything "Class 2" or anything of ABS-CBN material are strictly prohibited by law. The Chungganation also broadcasts Random Discussions done by the king, and announcements from the king himself. As of May 2016, there are an estimated 181 random discussions done, and some several announcements regarding transition of government and even live stream of the Filipino and Chungganese Election last May 9 and May 16 of the same year, respectively. Ethnicity Chungganese are known to be in common trait of the founder. Almost all of the Chungganese want to be in their founder's steps to become a politician, at least. Most Chungganese politicians are said to be center-left, but has the spirit of the USA's Republican Party and the founder's Red Party. Holidays Main article: Holidays of the Chungganation The Chungganation celebrates a variety of holidays, from kingly declarations of love to birthdays of important people. Another type of holiday is celebrated, which are called events. They usually last for a week and are celebrated nationally, but still classified as a working day. A list of the holidays was made on May 2016, and the holiday and event list for the year 2016 was deemed official; however edits can still be made. A total of 34 holidays and six events are allotted for the current year. See also Category:Chungganation